The Answer
by vain-princess
Summary: I can't really come up with a summary good enough... every time I try, it gives out the story, but here it is: Remus broke up with his only love. It's over, why? Here is the answer... RR pls[1-shot]


**The Answer**

**Summary – **I can't really come up with a summary good enough... every time I try, it gives out the story, but here it is: Remus broke up with his only love. It's over, why? Here is the answer... R/R pls

**Author's Note – **Okay, so as you all know, I'm a big Angst fan. So I came up with this story, which I hope you'll enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing...Give it a chance and Read... and hopefully, you'll find it worth Reviewing!

**Disclaimer –** Anything you recognise isn't mine...And anything you don't recognise is mine. 'She' is mine, k?

-v-v-v-v-v-

Remus sat alone on a stone cliff. Waves were crashing down beneath him and he could feel some drops of water splashing on him. The wind was blowing against his face and he watched the horizon as the sun set.

Another beautiful day had gone by, bowing majestically as the last rays of the sun tickled his face.

Another perfect day, filled with laughter and bubbly-ness...not from him, but rather from her. Though the air was warm, a shiver from his stomach went through his body; he felt it move along his arms and legs. He didn't even try to fight it. It was of no use and he knew that.

He also knew about the mask she was putting on. That happy-go-lucky face she always wore. He knew there was more to her underneath that façade – he saw her as she really was. He knew how she felt. _He felt what she felt._

He had been there that day when she had cried and cried. He had been there. Watching helplessly as these tears he had promised he'd never make her cry, fell from her eyes. He had been there watching her cry... for him.

Her lovely face was stained with hot tears and her eyes were shining and red. Her shoulders were slumped and shook as she tried to restrain her sadness, as she tried to fight against that deep cut from her heart that he, Remus, had just made.

No other words could have done that to her. No other words apart from 'it's over' could have brought so much hurt and pain from her innocent heart into her eyes.

It had hurt him too, to make these words come out of his mouth. He couldn't quite look into her eyes when he had told her that their relationship was through... for he knew that if he _did_, he'd never be able to let go of her. Her deep pool-blue eyes were what had lured him to her in the first place. Her eyes spoke her soul, they never lied and always spoke what she felt, what she was like deep inside.

He knew that if he looked in her eyes, he'd fall in love with her all over again and he would want to take back the words that had hurt her so much.

He didn't want that, now, did he?

He didn't want to be in love with her. Not if it meant that her life would be wagered, not if it meant she might get hurt.

He loved her so much and didn't want to see that horrified look on her face when she would discover who – _what_ he really was. He wouldn't be able to bear that. And he didn't want to come back to his human form, after a Full Moon...to find out that he had inadvertently harmed her.

At least now, she would be out of his way and safe.

He knew that though all he wanted to do was protect her, she still would be in danger....but much less than if they were still together. He also knew that she would accept him as he was, but he didn't want to take chances.

Remus reached inside his pocket and took out a handkerchief... _hers_. She had given it to her one day, saying, 'if ever one day you're feeling down...and I'm not around to help you, keep this with you... and know that I'll always love you...and that I'm here for you no matter what. Always.'

He closed his eyes as he felt his heart...or the remains of it give him a hard squeeze. 'I'll always love you too,' he whispered.

From deep inside his memories, he heard her broken voice as she had spoken to him that day.

'**Why Remus? Why are you doing this to me?'**

**He had just shrugged. 'I told you, I want to protect you.'**

**She had looked up at him, her tear-stained face painful to look at, her eyes searching for his. But he would not allow himself to look at her. '_Protect_ me? But from what exactly?' she had sniffed. 'I don't want to be protected if it means not being with you.'**

**He had shaken his head, unable to answer her question. After a hard, tearful glance at him, she had stomped out of the room.**

****

Remus sighed and looked out at the dark moonless sky.

'It's me,' he muttered to the night. 'I'm trying to protect you from me.'


End file.
